Se Tu Vens
by OiCarool
Summary: [Orgulho & Paixão] Darcy e Elisabeta se encontram na cachoeira após a recusa do pedido de casamento.


Darcy virou-se lentamente ao ouvir a voz de Elisabeta, sentindo uma descarga de adrenalina que acelerou seu coração. Levantou-se ao vê-la, surpreso por ver um sorriso tentando escapar dos lábios de Elisa. Seu olhar chamou pelo dele, como se não estivessem rodeados por outras pessoas. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado por alguns segundos, o mundo esquecesse de girar.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, com Jane, Januário e Ludmila ao seu lado. Parou em frente a ele, enquanto seus amigos animadamente cumprimentavam Camilo e Charlotte. Darcy engoliu em seco, procurando palavras.

\- Não sabia que estaria aqui. – a voz de Elisabeta saiu entrecortada, baixa.

\- Eu também não sabia, me desculpe. – Darcy respondeu rapidamente. – Se preferir que eu vá embora...

\- Claro que não. – Elisa respondeu mais rápido do que deveria. – Digo, é um local público.

\- Sendo assim... Oi. – ele disse, aproximando-se dela.

Elisa prendeu a respiração ao sentir a mão de Darcy em seu rosto, fechando os olhos instintivamente ao sentir os lábios dele em sua testa. Segurou o braço de Darcy, tentando manter-se de pé.

\- Oi. – ela respondeu, assim que ele se afastou um pouco.

Darcy deslizou a mão que estava em seu rosto, até chegar na mão de Elisa, segurando-a firmemente, antes de soltá-la.

\- Eu vou... – Elisa apontou para onde os outros estavam, sem jeito.

\- Claro. – Darcy tentou sorrir, mas só conseguiu formar uma careta.

Viu Elisabeta se afastar, sem saber como agir. Nunca sentira tanta insegurança em sua vida. A verdade é que tinha sido precipitado, realizando um pedido de casamento que Elisa não estava pronta para aceitar. Mas poderia ter sido mais compreensivo ao ser rejeitado, não ter sido tão duro. Não queria magoá-la, muito menos perde-la.

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver Charlotte cumprimentar Elisabeta. Eram as duas mulheres de sua vida, as únicas capazes de despertar tantos sentimentos neles. Não tivera a oportunidade de dizer, mas gostaria que Charlotte fosse mais como Elisabeta, soubesse se defender do mundo. E gostaria que esse encontro fosse em uma posição mais feliz, não quando uma de suas meninas não era mais sua.

Cumprimentou Jane, Ludmila e Januário, sentando-se em seguida na mesma pedra, um pouco afastado do grupo. Sentia-se deslocado e desconfortável, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Elisabeta, que sequer prestava atenção em sua presença.

Elisa sentia os olhos dele queimando em sua pele, observando seus movimentos. Forçava-se a não encará-lo, porque os poucos dias em que estiveram afastados foram suficientes para entender o quanto o amava. E sentia-se envergonhada diante de sua reação ao pedido de casamento. Não pretendia magoar Darcy, muito menos dizer que era o último homem com quem se casaria.

Mas, a medida que o tempo foi passando, não pode evitar observá-lo. Aos poucos, Darcy começou a responder as provocações de Charlotte, com uma cumplicidade de irmãos que Elisabeta apenas conseguia admirar. Sorriu ao ver Darcy protegendo Charlotte, e deixando um pouco o jeito sério e turrão.

\- E então, senhor Darcy? – Charlotte sentou-se ao lado dele. – Já está pronto para um mergulho?

\- Ora, Charlotte, eu não estou em trajes apropriados. – Darcy sorriu, puxando-a para seu ombro.

\- Meu irmão, tenho certeza que nenhuma das damas presentes se importaria de vê-lo mergulhar assim mesmo. – Charlotte piscou para Elisabeta, que desviou o olhar.

\- Charlotte, são moças de família. – respondeu, sério. – E além disso eu preciso passar na ferrovia.

\- Darcy, não é dia de trabalho, meu querido. – Ludmila sorriu. – Hoje vamos nos divertir neste local encantador. Não é, Elisa?

\- Darcy não conseguiria se divertir por um dia inteiro. – ela respondeu, distraída, arrependendo-se em seguida.

\- Como é? – ele perguntou, encarando-a. – Você está duvidando? – tentou manter-se sério, mas um sorriso o traiu.

\- Você veio para um piquenique com suas roupas formais. – Elisa deu de ombros, contendo um sorriso também.

Darcy levantou-se, ainda encarando-a. Abriu os botões da camisa lentamente, completamente alheio aos diversos pares de olhos que acompanhavam com interesse a interação dele e Elisabeta. Conseguia apenas prestar atenção no olhar dela escurecendo ao acompanhar suas mãos.

Elisabeta não pretendia desafiá-lo, muito menos entrar em um território tão perigoso. Mas era apenas natural implicar com Darcy, principalmente após tanto tempo vendo-o interagir com a irmã. Sentiu as bochechas corarem ao não conseguir desviar os olhos de Darcy, enquanto ele despia a camisa. Sua boca ressecou ao avistar os braços de Darcy, que permaneceu apenas com a regata.

Darcy retirou as botas e as meias, dobrando a bainha das calças, ainda sem retirar os olhos de Elisabeta. Sentou-se novamente, sorrindo para ela.

\- Melhor? – cruzou os braços, fazendo-a engolir em seco.

\- Mais adequado. – Elisabeta fingiu desinteresse.

As conversas ao redor dos dois reiniciaram, e aos poucos o clima de desconforto se desfez, com direito a algumas brincadeiras entre os dois, além dos olhares que insistiam em se cruzar. E quando Camilo sugeriu a todos um mergulho, ninguém ousou negar o convite.

Elisabeta observava Darcy brincar livremente com Charlotte e Camilo, desejando estar mais perto dele, ser a causa do sorriso que invadia seu rosto sem pedir licença. Era estranho ter Darcy tão perto e tão longe, porque estar com ele era sempre um festival de emoções diferentes.

Quando seus olhares se cruzaram mais uma vez, e nenhum dos dois fez menção de desviar, Elisa deixou o orgulho de lado, nadando até onde Darcy se divertia com a irmã. Foi recebida com um sorriso de Darcy, que naturalmente passou o braço pela cintura dela, mantendo-a por perto.

\- Sabe, Elisa, é difícil ver meu irmão sorrir assim. – Charlotte comentou.

\- Charlotte! – Darcy a alertou.

\- O que é, Darcy? A minha cunhada precisa saber onde está se metendo. – a garota sorriu.

\- É complicado... – Elisabeta respondeu, sem graça.

\- Está complicado. – Charlotte manteve o sorriso. – Mas está na cara de vocês.

A irmã de Darcy nadou para um pouco mais longe, encontrando seus novos amigos, deixando Darcy e Elisabeta sozinhos. Darcy mantinha o braço em volta da cintura dela, e Elisa não fazia qualquer movimento para impedi-lo. Ele a puxou então para um abraço mais apertado, sentindo Elisa descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Nenhum dos dois tentou dizer alguma coisa. Era natural que discutissem, e os dois sabiam que tinham dito coisas duras na última briga. Mas naquele momento nenhum deles queria pensar sobre isso. Era um dia de diversão, de leveza, e qualquer assunto importante poderia ficar para mais tarde.

Permaneceram grudados pela maior parte do tempo. Quando todos decidiram sair da água, Elisabeta sentou-se entre as pernas de Darcy, a cabeça encostada em seu peito, a mão dele acariciando seus cabelos molhados. Ela não se afastou quando ele beijou levemente seu pescoço, quando todos estavam distraídos. Brincou com a outra mão de Darcy, beijando sua palma vez ou outra.

O sol já começava a se pôr quando Camilo anunciou que o grupo estava indo embora. Elisa balançou a cabeça, com os olhos fechados, os braços de Darcy envolvendo seu corpo. Murmurou que já iriam, sem qualquer intenção de se mover.

\- Ei... – ouviu Darcy chama-la, algum tempo depois.

\- Ei... – respondeu, sem se mover.

\- Eu queria pedir desculpas. – Darcy disse, baixo.

\- Não. – Elisa respondeu, em silêncio. – Não vamos pedir desculpas.

\- Mas...

\- Nós sempre pedimos desculpas, e fazemos tudo de novo. – Elisa riu, apertando os braços dele contra si.

\- Então sobre o que você quer conversar? – Darcy perguntou, beijando novamente o pescoço dela.

\- Sobre nada. – Elisabeta inclinou um pouco a cabeça, de modo que os beijos de Darcy agora atingiam sua mandíbula.

Darcy murmurou uma concordância, puxando-a um pouco mais contra si. De beijos leves passou a algumas mordidas, aos poucos tornando tudo um pouco mais ousado. Os beijos passaram a ficar mais molhados, descompassando a respiração de Elisabeta. Darcy segurou os cabelos de Elisa, virando-a levemente para ele. Mordeu seu queijo de leve, surpreendendo-a ao beijar seus lábios com força.

Elisa levou a mão ao rosto dele, o puxando para si. Não queria dizer nada, mas queria e precisava demonstrar o quanto o amava, o quanto o queria por perto, mesmo se não fosse o momento de tornar-se sua esposa. Darcy não resistiu quando Elisabeta mudou suas posições, deitando-se sobre a pedra e puxando-o com ela, sem desconectar seus lábios.

Darcy segurou as duas mãos de Elisabeta contra a pedra, a beijando com ainda mais desejo e urgência. Sabia que precisava conter suas vontades, mas como se antecipasse seus movimentos, Elisabeta libertou-se e puxou seu rosto, aprofundando o beijo.

Ele entrelaçou suas pernas nas dela. Mordeu o lábio de Elisabeta ao ouvi-la suspirar quando sua ereção encostou na coxa dela. Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo de Elisa, sabendo que deveria parar, que não deveria fazer aquilo, muito menos em uma cachoeira, com o sol quase sumindo no horizonte.

\- Elisa, não podemos. – Darcy colou a testa na dela.

\- Por que? – ela perguntou, dando um selinho em Darcy.

\- Porque você merece mais. – Darcy beijou o pescoço dela.

Elisabeta o puxou para outro beijo, passando as mãos pelos braços de Darcy, apertando-o de leve. Aprofundou o beijo, procurando a barra da regata e a puxando para retira-la do corpo dele. Darcy respirou derrotado, retirando a peça e sentindo as mãos de Elisa em seu corpo.

\- Eu não quero nada mais do que você, aqui. – ela levantou-se um pouco, levando as mãos de Darcy aos botões de seu traje de banho.

\- Elisa, não... – ele pediu, as mãos descontroladas já abrindo as primeiras casas. – Eu não vou conseguir parar.

\- Você não precisa. - Elisabeta assegurou, olhando-o nos olhos.

E foi ao ver os olhos dela com o tom mais escuro que já vira, com a decisão que era característica de Elisabeta, que Darcy lançou a cautela no rio. Beijou-a levemente, as mãos em reverência despindo-a. A admirou ao retirar a peça, inseguro com o poder de seu próprio desejo por alguém.

Puxou Elisa contra si, explorando os pontos do corpo dela, dando a ela tempo para se acostumar com seus toques, para pedir para que parasse se quisesse. Mas ela apenas respondia com mais e mais intensidade, puxando seus cabelos a cada vez que sentia os lábios dele em alguma parte de seu corpo.

Ela surpreendeu-se quando Darcy retirou as próprias roupas, sentindo pela primeira vez uma pontada de insegurança. Ele encarou seus olhos, assegurando-a em silêncio de que tudo estava bem, de que ela estava no controle. Beijou-a novamente, tentando fazê-la relaxar para que tudo fosse o menos doloroso possível.

Quando a penetrou, foi com o máximo de delicadeza que conseguiu. Conteve-se ao máximo para que ela se acostumasse, sorrindo quando Elisa ditou o ritmo. Manteve os olhos nos dela o tempo todo, murmurando juras de amor.

Mais tarde, caminharam de mãos dadas até a casa dos Benedito. Elisa beijou Darcy com paixão, retirando dele toda a culpa que ainda sentia por ter se precipitado no pedido de casamento, e talvez no que acontecera mais cedo.

\- Darcy, o que aconteceu hoje... Eu quero que você saiba que eu já sou sua, independente de um casamento. – ela sorriu. – E eu vou me casar com você, mas não agora.

Darcy acariciou os cabelos dela, beijando-a levemente nos lábios e depois na testa.

\- Quanto tempo você precisar, minha pequena. Só não fique longe de mim, por favor. – pediu, inseguro.

\- Eu não vou. – ela piscou, despedindo-se dele.


End file.
